


forehead, nose, lips

by pbandjin



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO, i cant write nsfw, im so bad at titles send help, markjae - Freeform, this prompt could honestly end up nsfw but, to save my life, yea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pbandjin/pseuds/pbandjin
Summary: markjae?? and both of them are trapped in a recording room !! do whatever you want with that ig ? ⏎basically jackson locks mark and youngjae in the studio





	forehead, nose, lips

**Author's Note:**

> request: markjae?? and both of them are trapped in a recording room !! do whatever you want with that ig ?

"That was great! You ready to pack up for the day?" 

Youngjae grinned as he set his headphones down and looked at Mark through the glass. "I think so. Thank you for helping me out." 

"Of course, love." 

While Mark went through turning off all the lights and equipment and everything, Youngjae put his notebook into his backpack and closed it, then put it on, heading to the door to leave. Mark stopped him by walking in, though, and Youngjae just grinned to himself as Mark leaned in and pecked him on the lips. 

"Seriously, though. You did really well. You have such an amazing voice, I don't get how you could ever doubt how beautiful it is." 

Not knowing what to say, Youngjae pulled Mark in for another kiss, this one slow and sweet. 

They were broken apart by a slam of a door and the sound of a key turning. Youngjae ran over to the exit and looked out the small window on the door, and, seeing Jackson, groaned. He jiggled the door handle, but as he expected, it was locked. He chuckled to himself and turned to Mark, shrugging. "He locked us in." 

Mark snorted and went over and looked out of the small window. Jackson stood on the other side, a key in his hand, laughing his ass off. Mark just rolled his eyes and turned to Youngjae. "He'll let us out eventually. If he doesn't, we can call Jaebum."

Youngjae nodded. "Just what I was thinking, hyung."

"Hey guuuys," they heard. "I know you saw meeeee. You have to do something for me to get ouuut." 

"Yeah, right," Mark replied, grabbing Youngjae's hand and bringing him over to the stool that Youngjae had been sitting on previously. He sat down on it and motioned for Youngjae to sit on his lap.

"What are you doing?" Youngjae asked, eyes wide.

"Nothing" was all that Youngjae got in response and he sighed and just let Mark pull him onto his lap. They sat there, Mark's arms around Youngjae's waist, and just stared at the door, where Jackson was being Jackson, waving his arms around and sticking his tongue out. Youngjae couldn't help himself and started laughing; Mark just smiled to himself, loving the sound of his laugh. He rested his forehead on Youngjae's shoulder, and Youngjae turned his head and kissed Mark's, then turned back and resumed laughing at their friend. Mark's smile grew wider, he could listen to that laugh all day. 

Youngjae's laughter quieted down to soft chuckling after a little bit. "What would you want us to do?" he asked. 

"What- no! Youngjae." Mark sighed as Youngjae just pouted and turned back to Jackson's direction. 

"I want you two to make out on camera," Jackson said holding up his phone, a grin on his face. 

"Jesus, Jackson!" Mark exclaimed, pushing Youngjae off of his lap and standing up. "That's...not cool." 

"Dude, I was joking," Jackson responded, slipping his phone into his pocket. From the view the small window gave him, Mark saw Jackson pull out the keys again and unlock the door. Youngjae came in front of Mark and booped his nose before grabbing his hand and leading them out of the room. Mark rolled his eyes as Jackson snickered to himself.

They were soon walking by themselves outside in an "empty" part of town. It was a warm day; summer would start soon. They didn't hold hands, as much as they both wanted to, as they knew fans could see. They didn't want anything getting out about their relationship just yet, so they kept their distance while they were in public. As they walked, Youngjae rambled on about random subjects, and Mark just listened. He loved listening to Youngjae's rambles; they entertained him and simply listening to Youngjae's voice made him happy. He turned and looked at his boyfriend, smiling, and Youngjae stopped walking, a questioning look on his face. He looked around, and seeing that there was no one around, stood on his tiptoes and gave Mark a kiss on his forehead, then his nose, then his lips. Mark just wrapped his arms around Youngjae; Youngjae returned the embrace and then broke away from the kiss, resting his head on Mark's shoulder like Mark had before. 

"I love you, Youngjae." 

"Wait, shit, I left my bag at the studio! Ah, haha, I mean," Youngjae said, chuckling, rubbing the back of his neck, "I love you too, baby." 

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment and kudos if you liked it ❦


End file.
